


I was abducted by aliens and all I got was this crappy limp

by BrownieFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Ocs because space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: An unfinished ficMatt and Sam laboring under the Galra and hearing legends





	I was abducted by aliens and all I got was this crappy limp

You would think that after years in space, doing a thankless, thoughtless work day in a and day out, having to limp wherever you went, one would come to hate space. Logically, somebody would look up at the stars and feel homesickness, would scream at the constellations for not looking correct. Any sane person would come to loath space with their entire being, if not more.  
But Matt couldn’t bring himself to hate it.  
As he limped in from working in the fields, he’d look up at the sky and see the dark blue-black splattered with shining pinpricks in the distance, and he saw what he’d always seen. He saw freedom. He saw a wide open place just waiting to be explored through human eyes.  
Matt found that the small things made all the difference, and Matt was thankful for what he had to thank. He was immensely relieved that he hadn’t been separated from his father. During the day, when they were able to be close to each other, they’d talk. These days, the deep-throated growls of Galran came almost naturally, which was technically good since it seemed to be the most well-known language. But with his father, Matt could speak in English. They’d talk about Katie and Colleen, any scientific discoveries they’d been able to come to during the brutal work hours. Tales that they’d heard from other prisoners would be translated as closely into English as they could get, if only so that they were able remember what their native tongue sounded like and remind themselves that they were able to speak it.  
At first, Matt had been afraid to speak English, afraid to speak at all.  
“The Galra don’t care.” A furry alien with a scaly tail had told him one night as Matt and the five other prisoners in his cell ate their bland food. Krimr, Matt would later learn. “As long  
as we don’t seem suspicious and are working hard, it’s fine. Elgrish, Galran, Repprn, they don’t care. The only language they won’t allow is Altean, and very few speak that particular tongue these days.”  
Matt spoke to his father, but it still took him a while to warm up to his cellmates. They had obviously been prisoners for a long time, been in the same cell for most of that time. The five treated each other like family, close knit and comfortable around each other. Krimr was the one who first made an effort to make Matt feel included, and Matt was distantly reminded of back when he was on the same ship as Shiro, of Ymir excitedly and slowly teaching the humans how to speak Galran.  
Eventually, he warmed up enough to them to ask the volatile question.  
“What is Altean?”  
Xtriy nearly choked on his mush. Krimr slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Prynn gave a small scream. Toei slammed their hand against the wall. It was only Qrie, the eldest of the group, who remained composed.  
What flowed from his mouth were sounds not produced from deep down, not hisses and growls and howling. It was hums and whistles and more movement of the tongue than Galran required. The four aliens in the cell’s anxiety seemed to grow at that and Toei kept glancing at the door as if expecting an officer to burst in at any moment.  
“That, Matt, is Altean.” Qrie looked rather proud of himself, smiling almost smugly.  
“Altea is a legend.” Prynn stated. Immediately Qrie and Krimr looked ready to speak up, but Prynn pressed on before they could. “Altea is a legend because nobody known the myth from the fact. At the beginning of the Galra empire, the beings of Altea rose up against them. They got the closest to defeating the Galra… so the Galra wiped them from existence.”  
The cell was quiet the rest of the night.  
oOo  
The following day, Matt approached his father about the subject.  
“I’ve heard of it.” Sam had answered as he cut down a piece of fruit from the stalk. “The prisoners in my cell told me the tales only a little while after I arrived.”  
“Tales?” Matt hefted the fruit into the wheelbarrow thing. “I just got the gist of it. They fought the Galra and then died. Which doesn’t seem too different from just about every other extinct alien species.”  
“Then I’ll tell you the best one I’ve been told.” Sam offered. “This one is from the very end of the empire. Emperor Zarkon confronted the last ruler of Altea. The King had something of Zarkon’s and he wanted it back. The King informed Zarkon that there was nothing he could do that would make him reveal the location of the lost prize. So the King was sent to the druids. There he was tortured. His mind was picked apart and he was cut up and stitched back up so many times. At the end he was no longer the regal being he had once been. Yet, despite the druids best work, the King never broke. They say, as the druids demanded the location of Zarkon’s possession, he breathed his last breath. And the last breath came out in the form of a word: Allura.”  
“Allura?” Matt furrowed his brow. He’d never heard the word before, which meant it must’ve been more volatile than Altea.  
“According to the myths, Allura was the name of his only daughter and the next rightful ruler of Altea.”  
“So he saw her before he died?” Matt asked. Perhaps over the years Allura had become some type of goddess of death or peace to the prisoners.  
“Some believe that. But one of the prisoners in my cell, Olto, says that in history there was never any proof she even died, much less died before the king did. Olto believes the King was calling out to her in hope in his final moment. If Allura never died, then it would not only mean that the Alteans weren’t completely wiped out, and that somewhere out there there are still Royal Altean descendents that may be seeking revenge. And I think that may honestly scare Zarkon. I really do.” Sam shrugged as he said the last part, as if to pretend that he hadn’t obviously put weeks of thought into it.  
oOo  
“Tell me a myth.”  
Matt was lying on the ground of the cell, seeing as the two beds were already taken up by Qrie and Prynn.  
“I have one.” Krimr sat up from her position against a wall. “It’s a wonder none of us have told you it yet.”  
“The one about Voltron?” Xtriy perked up at the mention. “Oh, can I tell it? I haven’t heard from hope in so long.”  
“If you insist.” Krimr gestured at Xtriy to speak.  
“Okay, well, according to myth, there was once a great being that watched over the universe known as Voltron. However, despite its strength and speed and size, it was unable to protect every part of the universe. So, in an effort to cover more ground, it tore off its limbs and spread itself across. Each piece of Voltron was a part of the whole and became beasts that watched over their corner. For thousands of years, they have been dormant. But one day, they shall awaken and rise again, uniting into Voltron once more to beat back the Galra and free us all.”  
“And you believe it’s real?” Matt asked, and all in the cell nodded vigorously.  
“If it wasn’t real, why would the Galra themselves be so afraid of it?” Krimr pointed out. “They talk about it in frightened whispers when their superiors aren't watching. It must be real enough to cause such a reaction.”  
“They’re most definitely real.” Toei was staring at the wall, mind clearly focused on some event that happened awhile ago. “My species, we didn’t fall easily. Those of us who weren’t slaughtered were paraded through Emperor Zarkon’s personal ship. I did not speak Galran very well, but Voltron is the same in every language. I could hear him yelling at his men Voltron. Why would an all-powerful being such as he utter the word that could cause rebellion if it wasn’t real?”

oOo

“Dad, have you heard about Voltron?”  
The elder Colt shook his head.  
“No, it’s never come up before. What is it?” Matt leaned on the wheelbarrow-like object that held the fruit they’d gathered.  
“I only know what my cellmates told me, so it’s not like I’m an expert on the subject.”  
“I wasn’t asking you to be an expert.” Sam chuckled. How often had Matt held back information simply because it was incomplete? Too many times for Sam to count. It almost reminded him of back at home.  
“It was supposed to be a defender of the entire universe that split up into pieces to help it protect it all. Do you think there’s such a species that could do that? Like, some giant, asexual creature that went dormant hundreds of years ago.” Matt mused.  
“I don’t see why not. There’s plenty of things out there that we don’t understand or know about. This one alien I met used to live on a planet that was actually a giant creature. Another’s planet was eaten by an even bigger being. So it doesn’t seem so impossible to me.”

oOo

“There is a new prisoner.”  
Matt looked up at the alien, arms ladened with fruit. He didn’t recognize the thing, but the alien seemed to recognize him. It was covered in scars and one of its eyes was missing. It was sizing Matt up.  
“There are always new prisoners.”  
Sam stepped slightly in front of Matt protectively. The alien’s eyes roved over Sam, before it let out a snort through its nose and let its eyes stare just below Matt’s. The human took this as a good sign.  
“But it looks royal. Otherworldly. Unnatural. It looks like you two.” The alien stepped closer. Sam tensed a bit, but allowed the alien’s snout get close to their ears as it whispered. “It looks Altean.”  
“We look Altean?” Sam questioned loudly, and the alien slapped one of its hands over Sam’s mouth, head darting towards the overseer not too far from them. When it didn’t move the alien relaxed before looking back at the father and son and nodding.  
“The old art of my home depicted those beings of hope. You look like them to the point I almost mistook you as one.”  
“Do you know where the other human is now?” How long it had been since they’d seen another human. The last had been Shiro. Shiro, who was surely dead by now. Shiro, who they had mourned together when the father and son had been reunited. The alien opened his mouth, but he never had the chance to speak.  
“HEY!”  
The English pierced through the air and every head whipped around to the figure standing on one of the overseer platforms. He was wearing a helmet that didn’t match his prison garb. The galra who had stood on the platform lay unmoving at the foot of it.  
“GALRA TRASH!” The human, human, continued to yell. “SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WON’T BE DEAD!” The Galra didn’t put their weapons down, though a few looked between them, obviously questioning whether to give in or not. “ALRIGHT THEN, HAVE IT YOUR WAY!”  
A giant, green, mechanical lion materialized behind him.  
It roared.  
A few Galra shot at it, a few guns clattered to the ground, a few ran away.  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. There was rebellion in the air. Chaos was everywhere as the prisoners gained the courage to rise up against the Galra. Sam and Matt took the chance to explore their prison. Along the way Qrie and Krimr joined them, whooping in joy as Qrie went crazy with a stolen gun and Krimr beat up just about anything vaguely purple that moved.  
“I’ve wanted to do this for many spicolion movements!”


End file.
